Draco's Detour
by Lily's Lil Sis
Summary: When Draco is sent on a task for the Dark Lord, something goes very, very, wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Draco's Detour **

**Chapter One: Going Far, Far Away**

**Lily's Lil Sis**

Draco was slowly walking down the corridor of the Ministry of Magic. As he was doing this, he thought of the exhausting present events that had taken place only a few weeks before. They were mostly about what Dumbledore had said to him before Draco decided to chicken out on his mission. The old man had been telling him about some sort of protection; he had been so tempted by the offer, and he still was. He only wished that he and his mother could both be safe in hiding together. But there was no turning back now, not unless he ran away. Running away wouldn't be an option though: as soon as he started, they would catch him, and that would be the end of young master Draco Malfoy.

After Dumbledore's death, the Wizarding world went into frenzy. Most of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban, including Lucius Malfoy. The Ministry was trying, but failing, to clean up attack after each attack, while still trying to convince the rest of the wizarding community that everything was going smoothly, when obviously it was not.

Draco jumped up the last three steps that met him along his journey. Soon, he was at his destination, the Department of Mysteries.

He went over the plans his father had given him in his head once more. He was to steal a time turner from the Department of Mysteries while his father and a couple of his new friends from Azkaban created a diversion in the main atrium of the Ministry. Once Draco had the time turner, he was to report back to his father, and then take off into the previous year. The plan was to go back to Draco's fifth year when Potter and his Muggle-loving friends were at the Department of Mysteries themselves. Draco was to take the prophecy before Potter got it and then go forward in time to hand the prophecy over to the Dark Lord himself. This was supposed to redeem both Draco and Lucius from their past mistakes.

As he thought of this, it put a smirk on his cold, hard, yet matured face. Maybe being on the dark side wasn't as bad as he thought it was. After all, he _did_ get to do things that no other student his age got to do, however illegal they may be. He, Draco, had been taught spells and curses already that not even books in the Restricted Section allowed. But he was not yet considered a Death Eater. He soon would be, as soon as this task was finished, according to his father.

Draco entered the room with the many doors that were always changing around; he remembered what his father had told him about this place. His father had said to put a mark on the door that you had just come from, because the doors would spin around so frantically that you would forget or lose track of the one you were looking for.

After he made a large green snake on the door he had just come from, he ventured off into another one. Draco entered the bright shining room with an enthusiastic smirk; _this_ was the time turner room. Luck must had been on his side today, for it was the first room he had tried, which meant that he would be out of this creepy place in less time than he expected.

The gigantic room was filled with numerous shelves going as far up as the ceiling. They were full of time turners and many bell jars containing things he had never seen before. Some jars carried little hatching eggs, and many odd liquid solutions with all different colors and textures including orange and yellow, this one brown one with pink dots floating aimlessly within it.

Draco stopped to look at this particular substance, but then reminded himself that he needed to get going as soon as possible. He grabbed a near by time turner from the shelf above him and placed it around his neck looked at it for a split second, and then tucked it into his school robes.

He walked passed a couple desks with bookshelves behind them and came to the circular entrance room yet again. As soon as he closed the door to the Time Room, all of the other doors began to spin so fast that, for a minute, Draco felt as though he would faint. But that soon passed as the doors slowed to a stop. He found the doorway that bore his magnificent serpent and approached it to open the brass handle. He pushed it open, finding himself right back where he started. He jumped up the first three steps that met him on his journey back to the atrium. He was heading to meet his father, feeling the time turner hit his chest in a rhythmic motion as he walked faster.

Once he got to the atrium he encountered many Aurors all of whom were fighting with his father and many other Death Eaters. He sprinted off through the battle to find his father randomly firing off any curse he could think of at that particular moment. Streaks of red, green and even a purple one caught Draco's eye as he finally spotted his father.

He ran up to him and yelled, "I got it!"

His father looked at him intensely and asked where he put it. Draco answered that he put it right wear he told him too. Then his father took a rough hold on his upper right arm and led him to an office, even though he was in the middle of fighting with a Ministry official. You could still hear the commotion going on outside from the office space. It was a small office decorated with many moving pictures of four young multi-cultured children and a pretty black haired woman. Draco suspected that these kids must have been adopted from different countries. As he pondered this thought, it was disrupted by his father's voice.

"You need to go back now," said his father very firmly.

"What! Why? I want to help fight, come on this isn't fair!" protested Draco.

"What did I say about talking back to me, my son? I know you would like to help us fight and get rid of these Muggle-loving fools, but we cannot afford to put you at risk right now. We need you to go back so that you can return to the Dark Lord and bring him his lovely… shall we say, _gift_," he said, his voice slippery.

Draco started to twirl the time turner through his long bony fingers. He had never used a time turner before, and he was partially excited to use one for such important matters. His father drawled on, telling Draco how he should go about the situation if the worst would come, but he wasn't listening. As Draco was thinking about all of the fame and glory he would be receiving from the dark Lord and his followers. All of a sudden it hit him: his father was using Draco his own son to get what he wanted. Draco got angry as this thought ran through his twisted mind.

"Why don't you do it father?" he asked. He knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. Why should he do his fathers dirty work? Why did he have to be a hireling to his own father? Why couldn't he go out and kill Aurors like all of the other Death Eaters? He wasn't one yet, but why couldn't he go and have some practice, like his father had done when he was Draco's age?

"Did I teach you nothing about manners?" Mr. Malfoy whispered in his son's ear, putting his other arm on Draco's and shaking him slightly, making Draco drop the time turner from his hand.

"Forget it!" yelled Draco. "You can do this work your self. It's a stupid plan anyway, I'm going to go out and help fight, I don't care about what you say anymore, I'm sixteen, and I can take care of myself!" Draco went to go pull the time turner off of his neck, but when he grabbed it he felt himself being sucked backward, as if being pulled into a giant whirlpool.

Everything was going so fast he could hardly make out the blurry shapes that were close, but so far away from him. He was getting dizzier be the second, as his body was spun back and forth wildly. He looked down at the small time turner in his fist. It was spinning uncontrollably, and the spinning circle in the middle completely broke off. And it was over; just like that it ended. Draco wobbled, slightly unstable, and then fell into darkness.

**A/N:** Hey all! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review as soon as you can, I would really appreciate it. Thanks a bunch!

Lily's Lil Sis


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; he belongs to J.K.R. of course!  
**Warning**: Slight HBP spoilers! Don't say I didn't warn you! Enjoy!

**Draco's Detour**

**  
Chapter Two: When Two Worlds Collide **

Lily's Lil Sis

Lily was walking through the dimly lit corridors back to the Gryffindor Common Room from her Head duties.

Stupid, arrogant Potter, that's all she could think of at the current moment. He had disrupted her from her very important meeting with the younger prefects. And why was he chosen to be Head Boy? She had to live with him in special Head quarters too. Her life was seriously over. As she was thinking of him, the words of her best mate Chloe ran through her mind.

"Lily, James is so gorgeous and he already fancies you, you should just give him a chance."

Yes, the one person Lily had always trusted to be on her side, her best friend, had betrayed her by saying "Potter" and "give him a chance" in the same sentence, which was never a good thing.

Yet Lily always did wonder what would happen if she had gone on a date with Potter. He would most likely be very romantic about it. Maybe, a nice dinner in Hogsmeade, a wonderful walk around the Lake, and then maybe a goodnight kiss…

"No, no, no, _no_!" Lily accidentally protested out loud.

Why in the world was she thinking of this? There was no chance in hell that she would possibly even think of going out on a date with him, but she had thought about it. Numerous times, actually. She would never mention it to anyone though. Not even Chloe, who would simply gush about it. Just then, Lily heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"How's my Lily-flower doing on this fine evening?"

Lily spun around. And then she saw him. James was standing in front of her with his

dark, hazel eyes staring into her emerald ones, his robes loosely clinging to his buff and muscular body and his glasses slightly askew. Lily tried to think of something other than his attractive body, which was very difficult to do.

Then, finally thinking of something to say, she answered him coldly. "I was doing fine until you showed up."

"Aww, does someone need a little hug to feel better?" cooed James, as he tried to put his strong hands over her small, curvy figure.

"Augh, get your grubby hands off of me Potter! what to you think I am? And don't call me Lily-flower, I hate it," snapped Lily as she pushed him away. However, she was lying. She actually loved when he called her that. It sounded so sincere coming from him. But she was never going to admit it to anyone, _especially_ Potter.

"Oh, come on my Lily-flower, ease up a bit, I was only trying to wake up those prefects you sent to sleep back there."

"Sent to sleep, did I? And you woke them up by saying 'Free Firewhiskey, outside!'"

"Yeah, not one of my better ideas, but it worked didn't it?"

"Urg, it's our second day in our last year here. When are you going to grow up?"

"Is that what it is, me growing up? Because I will, Lily I really will if that's what you want. I'd do anything for you, anything. I love you."

Lily was so touched by these words that for once she was at a total lose for words. All she could do was look into those hazel eyes of his.

"James, I… I…What is that!" she shrieked, jumping backwards slightly.

James put his strong arms in front Lily to protect her from the something stirring in the corner of the floor. Lily and James both gasped as the thing moaned and grabbed its head in pain. Lily ran forward, dropping to her knees to care for the figure, forgetting the fact that she had been frightened a moment again.

A few seconds later she told James, "Go get Madam Pomfrey, straight away."

_D-L-D-L_

Draco was very comfortable, but unfortunately, awake. All he wanted to do right now was go back to sleep, but he could not help thinking about what had happened a few short moments ago. The only thing he could remember was getting mad at his father and touching that time turner. That was a _really_ stupid thing to do. Why did he do that? Next time, he would have to make a note: do not touch something that's moving at a dangerously fast speed.

He tried to open his eyes. They felt like they were glued down, but he eventually got them open. He looked up, and he could see high stone walls. He lifted himself up and realized that he was in the Hogwarts Infirmary. He spotted the moving pictures that always annoyed him to no end. He also saw the many beds lined up throughout the medium sized room. He wondered for a moment if he had gone back to the previous year. He must have; why else would he be at Hogwarts?

Great, now I have to go through with the plan, he thought with an irritated sigh. Just then, Draco yelped as he realized someone was staring at him beside his bed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you… I was just wondering if you were alright."

"Yeah… I'm fine…I think," he said staring back at the redhead. He was reminded of that Weasley girl back at school, but this girl was different. She had a mature poise about her. And she was very pretty. Her perfect white skin, vibrant green eyes, and shoulder length red hair were enough to make any man mad. As he looked into her eyes, he got the feeling like he'd looked into them before. He was sure of it.

"You were in a corner of one of the corridors I was walking down. What were you doing there?' asked the redhead.

"Oh… ah nothing… I probably feel asleep or something… anyway, what's your name… I don't think I know you," he asked, curious.

"Oh, my name is Lily, Lily Evans, what's yours? I don't think I've ever seen you at school either."

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. What year? I'm in seventh."

"I'm in seventh also. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin. You?"

"Gryffindor, maybe that's why I don't know you, I don't know many Slytherins at all, now that I think of it, I think it's a shame really, that there's no house unity at all. I mean sure, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs get along fine. It's just the Slytherins are on their own. And I just don't understand it. Why is there such a prejudice for them I mean… sorry, I'm boring you, aren't I? I tend to do that a lot, sorry." Lily said this all very quickly, for she was just getting into her little debate.

"No, it's no problem," said Draco in a bored voice. Great, he thought to himself, I've found Granger's long lost sister.

"Well, I better get going, I have to do Slughorns stupid essay."

"Yeah, I know what that feels like." Draco laughed slightly as he remembered Slughorn and his stupid parties… wait. Slughorn wasn't teaching in his fifth year, but he only thought of this momentarily as he got up and headed for the door.

All he could think of was Lily. That was such a perfect name for a perfect girl. Her only problem was school work. God, some people thought that it was their life. There were more important things, like war.

Draco walked fast out of the Infirmary before Madam Pomfrey could stop him. He knew he was fine, or, he would be fine. He walked for a while, thinking about what he was supposed to do. The sooner he got back, the better.

It was warm throughout the many corridors and he thought it might be near the end of the year. He guessed that the time turner went screwy and went back a few extra days. Why else would Lily be studying? She must have end of the term exams.

All of a sudden. he heard a familiar voice ringing through the echoing halls.

"Jackpot!" Draco muttered under his breath.

He ran towards the voice he was looking for. And then he found him.

"Hey, Potter, long time no see!" Draco said as tauntingly sarcastic as he could be.

The young man turned around to face Draco. He was Potter, all right, yet something was slightly different about him. And Draco could not tell what it was. Potter was surrounded by three good looking friends, all of which looked vaguely familiar. There was a very good looking one on Potter's right side, who was as tall as Draco himself. He had long black hair and light grey eyes. His face was long, and at the moment looked intimidating. On Potter's other side was a shorter young man; he had sandy light brown hair and sharp blue eyes, yet he looked weary and worn out like he had just run a mile. The last person was hidden behind Potter, but Draco could tell that he was on the porky side.

"Umm… what are you talking about?" asked Potter. He seemed very confused.

"Got new friends have you? About time. So, where are Weasel-Bee and Miss Know-It-All?"

"Look, I don't know what or who your talking about, but I do know that whoever you're looking for, is not me, so go away, be nice, and make mommy proud," said Potter. He said the last bit in an all too sweet voice.

Draco did not take the last comment very lightly and soon had Potter at wand point.

"Whoa, what do you think your doing? Can't you take a joke?" asked Potter, whipping out his wand dangerously.

Soon Potter's friends all had their wands out too, each eyeing Draco with warlike faces, waiting for the Malfoy to make a move.

"Why don't you put the wand down and we'll talk about this," suggested the weary brown headed boy.

"Oh, Moony, you're such a mediator. We should just go down to Dumbledore's place, I've only seen him once in the forty-eight hours we've been here," said the boy with the long black hair.

"Yeah, I think that's a record for you, Padfoot," answered Potter with a slight smile on his face considering the awkward situation.

"I'm not going down to him, I'm fine," Draco said in distaste, lowering his wand. And Draco was fine. Besides, he didn't want to see the old man now, after all he'd been through. He just didn't think he could take it.

"Yeah, lets just go," said the poky one, now coming into view.

"I'm not going to be treating like I'm the insane one here!" Draco snapped at them all, knowing perfectly well that something was definitely wrong.

"Do you want to go on your own accord, or do we have to take you down by force?" asked the one with the long black hair, flinging his arms around like a lunatic.

For an answer Draco made is way down the corridor, sulking and upset that he was being forced somewhere he did not want to go.

"I think you scared him away, Padfoot," said Potter looking at the long haired boy.

"Are you coming or not?" yelled Draco from the end of the hall.

"Yep, keep your knickers on, will yah?" said the boy named Padfoot.

Five minutes later, the five young men walked into the Headmaster's office.

Draco's mind was going a million miles a minute. He felt as though he was going to throw up all over the steps leading to the Professor's office. When he walked in, he noticed that nothing had changed since he had been here last. But then again, that was only a year ago. The one thing different was Potter. Why was he acting as though he had never seen him before? Why was he hanging out with other people?

The sandy haired boy knocked on the wooden door in front of them. A voice that came from within, answered, "Please come in."

They opened the door and filed in, pushed slightly by the porky boy in the back. Draco quickly hid himself behind this boy, trying not to be seen by the aging headmaster.

"Ah, and what do I owe to this pleasant surprise, you didn't set off one of your famous tricks yet have you?" asked Dumbledore, looking at them with suspicion, though his eyes were twinkling.

"No sir, but we have to get on top of that, haven't we? No, we've come to deliver you a stowaway that we found. He was threatening us with his wand sir, and we thought you might want to talk to him."

"A stowaway, really? and where might he be?" asked the old man.

There was a slight bustle around with every one looking at each other as if to ask, where did he go? But then the poky boy turned around and said, "I found him."

Draco stepped up to Dumbledore's desk, looking at the floor after Potter and his friends tugged him forward.

"Well, there you are… forgive me, but I don't believe I remember you. What is your name?"

"It's Draco Malfoy sir, and why don't you remember me? I would have thought that I would be the topic of most of your conversations with Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape? Mister Malfoy I have to say I have no idea what you are talking about," reported Dumbledore.

"You too? Why does everybody insist that they don't know me! It's like I'm from another time or something," Draco lashed out.

"I believe it is time for you to leave," said Dumbledore to the other boys, "I can take it from here, thank you."

There was scattered 'your welcome sir' from the group of boys as they headed for the way out, leaving Draco on his own with the headmaster.

"Mister Malfoy, may I ask you what year it is?" asked the professor cautiously.

"Sure, it's 1996, why?"

"I think we have found our problem, you see it is 1977."

"_What!_ That's impossible… I… I can't be… I just…"

"How may I ask did you get here?" asked the old man, eyeing Draco with much interest.

"I was sent here by a time turner, but… I thought they couldn't go back this far… I mean how do I get back? I can't stay here forever."

"Well, I believe you can simply go back with the time turner you came with."

"Oh good, you mean I can go back, like right now if I wanted to?" asked Draco with apprehension etched in his eyes.

"Yes, of course," answered the headmaster.

Draco anxiously jammed his hand into his robes pocket. He pulled out many little pieces of what used to be his time tuner. He had forgotten that it had broken. It was Draco's last hope and now in less than half a second, it was gone.

For the first time Draco looked up at his Professor in the eye. All of his memories from that fateful night on the Astronomy Tower flooded back into Draco like a rushing river, but he tried to push these memories into the back of his mind as he had done before.

The pain he had been feeling must have shown on his face because the aging man asked him, "What is the matter Draco, is something bothering you?"

"What do you think? I've been thrown back in time, and now I'm stuck here for Merlin only knows how long," he lashed out in anger. "I don't even know anyone… wait a minute what about Potter? He's still here."

"You mean James Potter?' asked the Professor in confusion.

"James… no it's Harry… wait, do you mean to tell me that, that's his father?"

"If you have confused him with looks, then I must say it might be. Now, it seems that you will be staying for quiet a while. I suggest that you pick up with your schooling from where you started. You did go to Hogwarts, am I correct?"

Draco answered with a nod, now looking back at the floor.

"And I take it you were in Slytherin, so that will remain the same, and I will give you your class timetable tomorrow morning."

Draco took this as an order to come and see the professor in the morning. He turned to leave when Dumbledore said "Oh, and I almost forgot, the password to your common room is 'Secrets'. Goodnight." Oh, and another thing, I must impress upon you the seriousness of telling others anything about the future, the consequences good be ghastly. That will be all. Goodnight"

Draco nodded slightly in understanding and headed out the door. He did not intend on going to his common room at the moment. He was going to take a walk around the lake to figure things out.

_D-L-D-L_

A colorful sunset followed Draco back into the school two hours later. He shivered a little bit as he entered the school, the warmth of the setting sun leaving him. He had thought a lot about his father and being stuck in this hell, but then he thought of Lily, and how it actually might be worth his while. He had never really been in love, but that had changed when he saw her. And she was concerned for him.

He decided he was hungry and made his way to the Great Hall. As he entered, he immediately looked over to the Gryffindor table (not something he would usually do) just to look for Lily. Yet instead he found that bloke, James. He was still a Potter in Draco's book, though. He sat at his usual table, disappointed. He didn't notice the greasy haired boy he sat next to until he said to Draco, "Pass the dinner rolls."

"What?" asked Draco, shocked at the face he was staring at.

"I said, pass the rolls. Oh sorry, please!" the boy said this last bit very disrespectfully and sarcastically; Draco was not used to someone talking to him in that way. Still, he shoved the rolls on to the boy's plate.

As the hooked nose boy tossed the extra rolls that had spilled on his plate back into their original basket, he sneered at Draco. "Oh, please, what are you, my mother?"

"It's Snape, right?" asked Draco not taking his eyes off the person sitting next to him. He could not believe that the person in front of him was his future Potions Master. He seemed quite unpopular.

"So, what if it is?" answered the boy looking at him with suspicion.

"Nothing, I was just asking," retorted Draco, suddenly in a bad mood. He never thought that Snape would act this way when he was younger, but what was Draco complaining about; he acted like that all the time.

He grabbed a dinner roll out of the brown wicker basket, shoved the roll in his mouth not bothering to butter it, and started on his way to the Slytherin Common room. Then he saw her. She was walking out of the Great Hall. Her head was held high and she looked angry about something. That Potter kid yelled after her, but she ignored him and pushed opened the double doors open with a lot of force as she made her way outside.

This was Draco's chance. He was going after her. He was not going to run after her though, none of that noble crap. No, he was smoothly going to win her heart over, the Slytherin way, no matter what it took.

**A/N:** So, are you satisfied? I hope you are! Please read and review. Don't expect all of the chapters to be this long. I'll try, but most likely it won't be. Thanks a bunch for sticking with me!

Lily's Lil Sis


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco's Detour **

**Chapter 3: The Truth Is Not Easy**

**Lily's Lil Sis**

James was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for Lily. He had not touched his food yet, even though his stomach was protesting profoundly.

He couldn't stop thinking of what had happened earlier that evening. He had been so close to winning Lily's heart over and than that stupid little psychotic kid messed things up with him.

The Great Hall became less and less crowded as people were finishing their suppers and heading back to their dorms. Just as James was about to give up and return to the Head's dormitory, he saw Lily come through the double doors, accompanied by her three friends, Chloe Powell, Melody Walsh, and Erica McCarthy.

James watched Lily, Chloe, and Erica say good-bye to Melody as she made her way towards the Ravenclaw table, and then head over to the Gryffindor table.

Surprisingly they headed over to where James was sitting. James straightened his back a little, noticing that Lily was watching him. It seemed like forever until Lily and her friends had gotten to James' table.

"Um, may we sit here?" Lily asked quite nervously trying her hardest not to look at James in the eye.

"Lily, we share a dorm together, of course you can sit here." James replied smiling his award winning smile at Lily.

Chloe and Erica both looked at each other, sighed, and then sat down.

"Thanks," Lily said blushing slightly. "So, that Draco kid seems pretty weird, uh?"

"Oh, you have no idea; he almost attacked me in the halls. He must have hit his head really hard too, cause he was saying al these weird things about me, Padfoot, Mooney, and Wormtail." James said.

"It's, Padfoot, Mooney, Wormtail, and _I _James," Lily said smirking.

"So I wasn't dreaming, you _did_ call me James," James said, a huge grin taking over his perfect face.

"No I didn't," answered Lily defensively.

"Yes you did Lilyflower," James said moving closer to her.

"Stop calling me that," Lily said getting angrier by the second.

"I know you love it, you just don't want to admit it," James said moving even closer to her.

"How do you know what I'm supposed to like and dislike, you don't know me! I hate you and hate that name! Now just leave me alone!" Lily ran off threw the Great Hall doors and out of site.

James threw on his cloak and stood up, planning to go after her when he was interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

It was Chloe and Erica. They were still sitting across from James oddly not at all effecting by Lily's behavior.

"And why wouldn't you?" James asked coldly.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on us, were just trying to help. But if you don't want it…"

"Yes, I do, sorry," James said taking a deep breath.

"Alright, we know you really like Lily, even maybe love her, so here's what you have to do. Wait a couple more minutes until she's cooled off. You don't want her to hex you into the next century if you show up when she's still mad. Then you find her and sit down next to her. Calmly talk about something other than the fight or Quidditch." Erica gave James a particularly sharp look at him when she said this.

"What?!" James said looking at both of Lily's best friend's. "I won't, I promise."

"Right, so once you've had a long conversation about Head duties, Slughorn's stupid parties, or what ever you two love birds talk about, you casually bring up that you don't know anything about her, but you'd love to get to know her. She just needs to open up to you a little bit." Chloe finished. "And there you have it, problem fixed. Do have all that?"

"I think so, has it been long enough yet?" James asked eagerly.

Erica chuckled, "No, silly, why don't you finish your supper, God, you didn't touch it! I think this is the first time I've ever seen James Potter not eat everything in sight!"

But James wasn't listening. He was thinking about what he would say to his Lily. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Suddenly something caught his eye.

The Draco kid got up from his Slytherin table and was going after Lily!

This could not be happening.

This was the last time Draco was going to ruin things with him and Lily.

_D-L-D-L_

Draco stood outside the double doors of the Entrance Hall looking for Lily. Then he saw a flash of red hair. He followed Lily outside. It was almost dark, and it was very cold and frigid. Draco shivered slightly as he closed the Entrance doors. He was going to get back at Potter one way or another. And this was his chance. He then let Lily cool off for a couple minutes by the lake, than he made his move.

Draco strolled and sat next to Lily by the water.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked trying to sound genuinely concerned, which was hard, for him.

"Oh, hi Draco, it's just James, he just, he thinks he knows everything about me, when he doesn't. He doesn't know anything about me." Lily said choking back tears. She couldn't believe she was crying over James. James Potter, for God sakes!

"Well, Potter's really stupid for thinking that," said Draco, now thinking of the Potter _he_ new.

Lily made a noise of approval. "That's for sure," she said.

"You know, I'd like to get to know you more, Lily," Draco said putting his hand on hers.

"I could do that," Lily said looking into Draco's dark silvery eyes.

Draco moved closer to Lily. He could feel her breath, so sweet and warm, unlike the weather.

Draco moved in and slowly kissed Lily's soft succulent lips.

_D-L-D-L_

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry this took me so incredibly long. I've been so busy. I hope everyone likes it! I know it's short, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Thank you for sticking with me!!!

Lily's Lil Sis


End file.
